Moment of need
by Silven K
Summary: "N-no no, it's just a headache. I'm fine." He cleared his throat after the first 'no', but his voice still shook. It was a rather obvious lie.


_**I'm back with another sick fic one-shot! Let's see, who do I want it to be this time? I'll give you a hint. These two stole my heart before I came to the Louis episode.**_

_**Hmm, I do take request, if anyone wants to see a certain someone taking care of another, but I will no longer be doing chaptered ones here. Also, no oc requests, I'll tell you now, I only have one and he's a lot like Fuuto in personality.**_

_**Disclaimer- Nada.**_

_Moment of need_

* * *

><p>There had been many moments in Tsubaki's life when he felt as if he needed someone to hold, to keep him grounded. Being the eldest of the triplets, he never need to worry about having someone who understood him. He and Azusa just clicked most times. This was not one of those times.<p>

Tsubaki rolled over in his bed around noon. His messy silver hair falling in both closed purple eyes. His hand roamed from underneath his soft white pillow to his messy plastic nightstand. Knocking over knick knacks and manga, he eventually found his slim black phone. He stared in disbelief at the time before groaning and rolling back over. Hugging his giant ice cream cone pillow, he let his eyes shut again.

Though the joy of calming darkness was short lived, as a knock at is door double the pain of the headache he didn't notice he had. Rolling over, his dark blue blanket fell from him, leaving him available to the cold that quickly creeped in, as he sat up.

"What?" He shouted at his intruder through the door.

"Tsubaki," His brother called out to him, concern running deep in his voice. "I was wondering why you had not woken up yet."

"Ugh!" Tsubaki groaned loudly. He let his body fall back onto his bed. He grabbed his pillow from above his head and smashed it into his face. It felt o cool, so relaxing, he just wanted to stay like that for a while long.

"Tsubaki?" Azusa knocked again, calling out to his brother louder than the first time. This time, however, he was greeted with the familiar thump of a certain ice cream shaped pillow hitting the door.

"Go away."

"You'll miss dinner." Azusa warned.

That changed things slightly. Sheets rustled in protest as the silver haired male slipped slowly from his bed, looking once again at his phone. He could have sworn it had been noon when he turned over just a few minutes ago. It was already early evening. Six hours had passed him by in a blink of an eye.

He grumbled stepping over, and occasionally on, books, shirts, anything, and everything. His room, like most days was in complete disaster. Azusa had been busy with work, so he didn't have time to clean while his brother watched anime. Unlocking the door, Tsubaki opened it wide then leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his white tee-shirt.

His brother inspected him as he closed his eyes to the halls light. His room, with the curtains drawn tightly shut, had been much darker that that of the rest of the house. Feeling his brother's eyes lingering on him, he shifted, and his headache worsened.

"Yes?" He snapped, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Do you feel alright?" Azusa asked. It was unusual. Normally Azusa would be the one that everyone worried about, and he he was wasting concern on Tsubaki.

"Fine." The older one said opening his eyes. He regretted it. His head spun and stomach lurched making him want to throw up everything he had eaten the day before. However after just, apparently and unknowingly, lying to his brother he resisted the want to run to the bathroom.

Azusa began to walk away, but notices the lack of movement on how older twin's part. "Dinner?"

"On second thought, I'm not that hungry. Ask Ukyo-nii to make me a plate for later." He said shutting the door lightly.

"Sure." Azusa called back, worry more than just hinted in his voice.

After dinner, Azusa approached Masaomi, hoping that his concerns would be soothed. While reassuring, or rather trying to, he only made the black haired brother worry more.

Upon seeing the other's panic begin, he stated once again. "I'm sure it's nothing. It just sounds like the beginning of a cold. He probably just stayed up to late reading or something."

With a sigh, Azusa thanked his brother, though all he had done was make himself more worried.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki, that night no longer felt any warmth coming from his blanket. It was as if the temperature in his room dropped drastically, and the cold even chilled his his phone on to check the time, he lit up his whole room with the intense brightness, which he flinched away from. Three in the morning was a little late to be taking a warm shower, that he desperately wanted. Instead, he turned back over and snuggled in deeper.<p>

The next time he woke up, the soft sound of footsteps eased their way closer to him. Barely cracking open his left eye, he saw Azusa looking down at him. He opened his mouth to tell the latter to go away, but no words came out, instead his throat ached.

"Good morning, Tsubaki." Azusa glanced back to the floor, that he continued to clean.

"A-Azu-s-sa." He breathed, hand over his esophagus, as he sat up.

The black haired seiyuu glared at the other as he plucked another manga from the floor. "Baka, did you know you have a cold?"

"N-no no, it's just a headache. I'm fine." He cleared his throat after the first 'no', but his voice still shook. It was a rather obvious lie. Tsubaki even turned his head to look away from his brother.

At that Azusa stopped cleaning. He put everything into a pile on the nearby desk before coming back to the bed. He leaned on the mattress with his knees and one hand while the other clutched his shirt over his heart. His face only inches from Tsubaki's. "I can feel that you're sick. No matter what happened between us with Ema, we still share our soul, right?"

Tsubaki was taken aback. His brother's words touched him deeply. He felt himself reluctantly admit. "Maybe just a small cold."

Azusa looked at his barely older brother. His skin was pale and has a sheen of glossy sweat on it that plastered silvery hair to his neck and face. Slowly, with the bed creaking underneath he began to move away. "Is there anything you need?"

Tsubaki's hand slipped around the other's wrist, pulling him down to the bed. He then grappled him like a body pillow. "Just someone to keep me warm."

Azusa rolled his eyes but complied. "I spoil you to much."

"Awe, that's okay. If I could have nothing else in the world, I'd rather have Azusa. You're always there when I'm in need."

"I have to be, after all, we're two parts to a whole."


End file.
